Snow Bunnies
by Invah
Summary: OC FanFic  Suki doesn't remember about her past with Nightwing. Luckily, he's there to tell her a few things they used to do together. Fluffy fluff. T for minor language.


**Ahaha, so this is based off of two OC's Suki and Nightwing (not the comic hero Nightwing), who belong to their respectful owners. **

**I love this pairing so much, they're adorable. NOT GENESIS JUST SOME QUICK DRABBLE. I should find some comics of them to link to, but I think they've been lost deep within the internet somehow... no worries, I'm sure I can find one or two pages.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, to clarrify: Nightwing is Nightwing because the Author said he liked the name, so... nothing to explain there lol. SORRY.**

* * *

><p>The gravel crunched lightly under small feet as they trotted through the burnt down village, heading up a small hill to the only building that'd still been intact: the local Inn.<p>

The town had been long forgotten for years now, and few people knew about the Inn that'd resided inside of it. Occasionally, travelers would come inside, staying for a night before leaving the next morning. There was never time to make friends, get to know people, make connections… Those that did stay though were very close. Family, really - even though nobody who lived in this town had been related by blood. Each person who lived in this village had known each other for many years now, and had formed bonds stronger than anything. They were even willing to give up their lives for each other…

"I'm back!" The small woman smiled, swinging open the door as she carried a bag of groceries in her arms. A man with silver hair looked up from the bar, lifting his hand slightly to wave. "Hey. Welcome back." The female grinned happily, padding over across the room and placing the bag down on the counter top. She took a small glace around, seeing that nobody was around, before looking back to the dark skinned male. "Hi! How was your day?" The girl took a seat next to her companion, removing her large winter jacket and placing it to the side of the bag. The man simply shrugged, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "Same as usual. You went shopping?" She quickly shook her head, her long, black hair swaying back and forth as she did. "Nope! I Went back home to visit Misaki-chan for a bit, and she just gave me all this neat stuff!" She giggled excitedly, pulling out a loaf of bread and biting into it. The man stared at her for a minute before chuckling to himself. "Mn? What's so funny?" She pouted, crumbs on her puffed out cheeks. He chuckled more before clearing his throat, drinking the rest of his wine. "Nothing, nothing. You just haven't changed at all, Suki." He smiled, standing up and grabbing the bag to bring it back into the kitchen.

Suki swallowed her mouthful of bread before taking another bite, watching the man's back as it disappeared behind the doorframe. "Hmn. I wish I knew if you did, though…" she mumbled out to herself before sliding off of her seat and following her friend into the back room, arriving just as he was placing the food into the refrigerator in the corner, walking down into the cellar after he was finished. The girl leaned over the railing as she watched, blinking, practically hanging off the edge of the bars. "Nightwing, am I really the same?" She asked, calling out his name. "Huh?" He stopped as he reached the bottom of the stair case, gazing up at her. "It might be true that you don't remember me, or anything about your life before this… but you're the same. Trust me." He gave her a small nod. Suki smiled softly, brow furrowed. "If you say so. I just wish I knew what YOU were like. All I have to go by is this…" She lifted the golden, heart shaped locket that was around her neck. On it, in script, were the names Suki Shikimura and Nightwing Xavier, and underneath was the date of a marriage. Xavier just stared up at her, sighing before turning and heading back up the stairs. "Don't think too much about it. All that matters is that you know me now." He tried to reassure her as she walked back over to him, following like a puppy.

He stared at her crimson eyes as they glared up at him innocently; a strange combination, but he didn't mind. He lifted a hand to ruffle her hair with. "Let's go for a walk." Suki smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Yes. One year ago, Suki had found her way into this burned out, old village, the location scribbled down onto a piece of paper for her by a close friend. She was told to find the Inn and speak to a man whose name was the one written on her locket. However, it was rather difficult since she couldn't read script. She had met Nightwing and made him read the names on the locket to her, and was ecstatic when she realized he was the person she'd been searching for. Unfortunately, she didn't know why her friend told Suki to find this man. It was only later on that she discovered that they used to be married and apparently had a child and home. Suki was told she had gone missing 2 years prior without saying a single word to anybody. It was a bit strange, she admitted… She remembered waking up one day, unable to remember her own name, but the people around that'd been taking care of her seemed so familiar, so she wasn't afraid. And now, this was her new life.

Nightwing and Suki headed out of the Inn, each of them grabbing a jacket in order to fight the cold outside. "You always hated chilly weather like this. It used to make you absolutely helpless," Xavier looked down at the smaller form, snickering lightly. Suki gawked and covered her head with her fuzzy hood. "I still do! Hmph!" She shoved her hands in her pockets, kicking around a few rocks as she marched around outside. She absolutely hated Winter. Everything about it was terrible. "You also used to throw temper tantrums, just like that." Now, she blushed, feeling embarrassed. She really hadn't changed that much, huh? It made her feel awkward but happy at the same time. She was glad that somebody had remembered her so well. Though, she was still upset by the fact that she couldn't remember a single thing about Nightwing… "Hey, you wanna go catch some fish at the river?" It was still that time of year where the fish were around at the river a couple miles from the village, since they were still migrating.

The man gave her a look and snorted, frowning. "I hate fish. You should know that." Uwah…

Suki hid her face quickly, skulking away. She should have used her head more, she'd forgotten that this man had demon blood in him – more specifically, dog demon blood. Of course he'd hate fish! How could she be so stupid? "I'm sorry…"She muttered, feeling terrible. An uneasy feeling began to fill her stomach, making it do flip-flops. She didn't like making mistakes. More importantly, she was trying hard to remember Nightwing. She felt horrible for not being able to get her memories back, and each day she was coming closer to accepting the fact that she never would. But even so, this man had never hated her for it. He'd spent every day with her, acting kindly towards her, accepting her, taking care of her… The least she could do for him was remember something – _anything – _that involved him.

The woman stopped, staring at the ground as her friend continued to walk. Nightwing looked back at Suki as she remained fixated on the ground, raising an eyebrow. He walked back over to her, opening his mouth to speak, but holding back as he saw the strained look on her face. She looked like she wanted to cry. Her cheeks were red, her brow was furrowed, and she was biting her lower lip. "Hey."

She flinched and quickly looked up, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry about that! I guess I sort of zoned out, haha…" She let out a laugh, beginning to walk forward once more. "I guess we can find something else to do, no worries! Catching fish… that was a dumb idea, right?" Just as she walked past the man, she felt a hand grasp her forearm, tugging and forcing her around and face him. "Don't just walk away like. It pisses me off when you do." He said, his voice cold. She bit her lip once more. A stabbing feeling pierced the girls chest, making her stomach tighten once again. Did she… bother him that much? She plastered a smile onto her face, averting her eyes. "S-Sorry." This was uncomfortable. She didn't like the current situation at all. "Stop apologizing." What? Well, what else was she supposed to do?

Then, without warning, the man's face came close to hers and Suki was pulled forward, a pair of lips soon over her own. Her eyes widened, her cheeks suddenly burning up. A hand was quickly cupped around the back of her head, fingers tangling themselves in her silky hair. She didn't know what to do, how to respond, and didn't understand how she was even feeling anymore. Her chest and stomach felt warm, no longer tight and uncomfortable, and without realizing it she'd kissed him back.

In only lasted a few more seconds before Nightwing had pulled away, releasing Suki before quickly wrapping both arms around her and hugging her close. The small woman gasped, surprised by the sudden embrace. She didn't hesitate, her body instinctively hugging him back tightly, hands gripping the back of his coat. It was soft… she'd never hugged somebody like this before. She liked it…

"We used to just fuck like rabbits when we had free time, but I guess we could go catch some fish instead before it gets too late."

WHAT? Her face instantly turned red. Nightwing let go of her slowly, heading down the hill towards the direction the river was in. Suki stood there, baffled, unable to form thoughts. Did he just say… what she thought he did? And so bluntly like that? "Hey! You coming, or are you gonna stand there like an idiot? You were the one who suggested this!" She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Xavier called out to her. Face still red as a beet, Suki ran down the hill, making sure to get a good distance between her and Nightwing before she returned to a normal walking pace, breathing heavily and still embarrassed by his last statement.

N-No… She was wrong. She DIDN'T like that hug at all! At least not anymore. She stopped for a brief moment, turning and yelling at Nightwing from afar. "Y-You! Don't think I'm gonna be having sex with you any time soon! It's gonna be a LONG TIME before you ever see THIS body naked!" Yes, she needed to stand her ground and show him who was boss! Wait… "So, all I have to do is wait a little bit before we can have sex again? Okay, I'm down with that!" He called back, smirking.

GOD DAMN IT. "S-Screw you! Pervert!" And with that, Suki ran as fast as her slim legs could take her, covering her ears as Nightwing continued to laugh at her and tease her from where he was.

While he wasn't looking, she was definitely going to shove a fish into his mouth or something later.


End file.
